Effects
by Ambersan17
Summary: Ginny and a group of Hogwarts students get high in the room of requirement and the effects of weed on Ginny are a plus to Draco Malfoy! Rated M. GW DM. Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: Its not mine...once again...you'd think by now you people would understand this...: )

A/N: Another ficlet, being one of the reasons I haven't updated my other fics. Hope you enjoy, please Read and Review!

xoxo - Granger17

**Effects**

Ginny sighed before inhaling deeply from the pipe she held. It no longer burned going into her lungs and she was glad. She didn't cough like she used to, either. She held the smoke in her lungs as long as she could and then blew it out, passing the pipe to the next person in the small circle. The smoke began to fill the room and the scent of weed lingered around them. Ginny smiled and looked around. Harry, Ron and Hermione were there as always, along with Fred and George, who had snuck in the castle every night for the last two weeks, just to bring them weed and smoke with them. Luna Lovegood, Collin Creevy and Dean Thomas were there, along with the Slytherin King, Draco Malfoy. Ginny wasn't sure how long Draco had been smoking with them and didn't know who had invited him, or why, but she didn't really care. She didn't pay him much attention while they were smoking…at least not until they were near done. Ginny smiled as she thought of the last moments of their smoking rituals…she always got the same effects…first she got really antsy, her legs would twitch and she would have the urge to move a lot, she couldn't keep still. Then, she would get what she dreaded most…it happened every time she smoked and she wasn't sure why…she got horny. She would always have the urge to jump on Draco Malfoy – of all people – and rape him. There was something about the effects of weed on her, that made him the sexiest guy ever…enough thought. Then finally, like everyone else, she got the munchies…but that's normal and happens to everyone, she thought. Sighing again, Ginny watched as Draco inhaled from the pipe and then passed it on to her. He made eye contact while passing the pipe and then blew the smoke into her face while smirking. Ginny raised her eyebrows and thought…that's the universal sex offer…too bad…she shook her head to clear her thoughts and then took a hit off the pipe again and then passed it on to Hermione.

Hermione frowned and turned the pipe upside down in the ashtray, emptying it of its contents.

"It's cashed." She said.

There were sighs all around and Ginny watched as everyone lay back against the chairs and couches that sat in the room of requirement. The room had been perfectly designed for the purpose of weed smoking. It came with all the tools…pipes, bongs, papers, and a comfy place for everyone to sit. That's all that was needed. All they had to do was supply the weed. Which was easier than getting the room to change for their purpose.

There was a loud 'clap' and Dobby appeared in the middle of the circle, smiling brightly. Everyone stared at him in awe as he began to clean up their mess of weed, papers, bags, and ashtrays and put all their supplies away. All eyes traveled with him as he walked over to the trash bin and tossed the roach papers and plastic bags in it and then to the only table, where he sat the pipe, bong and weed. When he turned and they were all still staring at him, he stopped, mouth agape. He eyed them and then waved his hands around.

"Is yous alright?" He asked.

Ginny shook her head, along with the others and looked at Dobby again. "We're fine." She answered him. "Just a little high." She smiled and looked at the others who all began to laugh. She shook her head again at the rest of the students.

"I think it's time I should be going." Harry said and stood up, slowly. Ron and Hermione stood up too and nodded.

They left, followed by Dean Thomas, Collin Creevy and Luna Lovegood. It was then Ginny noticed she and Draco were the only ones left besides Dobby.

"Dobby, would you bring that stuff back over here?" She asked. Dobby nodded excitedly, his ears flopping madly and grabbed the stuff.

He sat it down in front of them and Ginny smiled up at Draco, who smirked in returned. She looked away when she felt her middle begin to contract slightly. Here goes, she sighed. The urge to jump him crept up on her and she busied herself with rolling a joint so that she didn't have to look at him.

"Would you like to try this, Dobby?" She asked before licking the paper and rolling it the rest of the way.

Dobby hesitated. "Err...Dobby does not know if he should." He answered.

"It's up to you." She said lazily.

Dobby shook his head. "Dobby does not think he should be doing that. It might cause him to do wrong things."

Draco sniggered at the house elf and Ginny laughed lightly. "Ok. You don't have to do it, if you don't want to."

Dobby grinned. "Thank you, Ginny Weasley. You are most kind." He turned to Draco and then stopped. "Uhh...good night." Then he was gone.

Ginny laughed and Draco rolled his eyes. "Dumb elf." He said as Ginny lit up the joint.

Draco watched as Ginny inhaled from the joint, eyeing her lips and face. He felt his loins clench and then she passed to him. He nearly groaned before inhaling the smoke deeply. What's wrong with me, he thought.

When the joint was nearly gone, Ginny put it in the ashtray and exhaled her last hit. The smoke bellowed from her mouth and lingered around the two. Ginny lay back against the couch and sighed. She tried her best not to look at Malfoy, and she could feel his eyes on her.

"So..." He said, causing her to look up at him. "What does it do to you?"

"The weed?" She asked and he nodded.

Ginny grinned. "You mean besides the laziness and munchies?"

Draco laughed. "Besides that. That happens to everyone. But what does it do to you, that you wouldn't think...normal?"

Ginny smirked and looked away from him in thought. "Well first, it makes me antsy." She said. "I get all jittery and need to move around...that will happen soon." Draco smirked. "What does it do to you?"

He laughed and then smirked at her. "I don't know about anyone else, but I get awfully excited. I guess like you, kind of...I want to get up and do something."

Ginny laughed lightly and looked at him. "Well...weird things happen to me." She started.

"What?" He asked.

Ginny blushed. "Oh...never mind."

"What is it?" He asked, smiling at her.

Ginny shook her head. "Gods...I'm never going to live this down." She sighed and looked him straight in the eyes. "It makes me extremely horny."

Draco raised his brows in thought and then smirked at her. "Interesting..."

Ginny's face was bright red and she looked away. Draco eyed her in thought. "Really?"

Ginny nodded. "Yep...every time."

Draco laughed a little. "So it makes you want to..." He left his sentence open for her to finish and watched her as she thought.

She blushed even more. "It makes me want to rape any guy I see." She said and then laughed at herself, along with Draco.

"That's funny." He said.

There was silence then. Ginny looked away from Draco and suddenly wished that Dobby had stayed with them. She had a weird feeling about being alone with Draco. Being high, there was no telling what she might do to him.

Draco began to tap his foot lightly on the floor, almost impatiently. It was the excitement hitting him. Great timing, he thought and sighed. Ginny laughed at him and he eyed her. He felt his cock grow slightly hard and he nearly groaned. Oh Gods, I'm getting turned on...this is nuts. Ginny laughed at him as he twitched and moved in his seat. He looked at her again and began to tap his fingers on the carpet.

Ginny continued to laugh as she held back her urges to jump him. He was so vulnerable, but she didn't think it would be a good idea to rape the Slytherin King tonight. She looked up at him and he was watching her closely. His fingers hit the floor over and over again impatiently. They watched each other for a while, not saying anything. Draco smirked and stopped taping his fingers. Ginny arched a brow at him.

"What?"

Draco hesitated. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. He shrugged, "Nothing." And turned away from her.

Ginny sighed and then picked up a pipe. She broke up some weed and filled the pipe and then handed it to Draco. He took it, smirking. When he hit it, it was like the first hit of the night. Don't tell me I've already sobered up...he inhaled deeply and exhaled and then hit it again, passing it to Ginny. Ginny smiled and hit the pipe long and hard. She was coughing this time and a goblet appeared beside her. She took a swig of the fresh pumpkin juice before passing the pipe back to Draco. He shook his head and sat it down. They sat in silence once again. Draco started the tapping of his fingers again and Ginny watched them once again.

Draco sighed and looked at her. "Oh, screw it." He said. He put his hand behind Ginny's head and pulled her lips to his.

Ginny immediately returned the kiss, ferociously pulling him towards her. Draco thrust his tongue into her mouth and sighed again. It was then he realized she had pulled him on top of her and they were lying on the floor. He smirked and then left her lips, kissing her jaw line and down her neck. He unbuttoned her shirt and removed it quickly, then her bra. Ginny gasped, closed her eyes and threw back her head when he took one of her breasts into his mouth. He bit her nipples slightly, causing her to groan. He worked his way back up to her lips and smirked. Ginny's hands found the hem of his shirt and she pulled it over his head. She ran her fingers over his chest and back, exploring his body. She nearly came undone when Draco thrust his hips against hers. She grinded against him and found his lips again. Ginny could feel his erection through his pants and it caused her to groan every time he grinded against her. Not wanting to wait any longer, Ginny reached down and undid his pants. She pushed them down, with his boxers and grabbed him. He gasped into her mouth and nearly bit her lips, trying not to come. He looked at her with lazy eyes and smirked. He pushed her skirt up, noticing that she wasn't wearing any knickers and gave her a questioning smirk.

Ginny shrugged and said, "Convenience." Causing him to laugh.

"You surprise me Weasley." He groaned into her mouth.

Wasting no more time, Draco slammed into her. He growled deeply and thought he was going to come then, but he stopped. He caught his breath and then began to thrust into her. Draco watched as Ginny's head tossed back, eyes closed and hair splayed around them. He watched her face as he continued to thrust deep inside her. She opened her eyes and met his, smirking. Draco began to grunt as he picked up his pace. It wasn't long before he released into her. Ginny shuttered beneath him in her own release, groaning his name and held onto him as he collapsed on top of her. They lay there, breathing rough and ragged and didn't move.

Draco was about to roll off of her, when there was a loud 'clap' and Dobby appeared again.

"How are--oh no--Dobby sorry!" He turned frantically as Ginny and Draco both screamed.

"Dobby, leave!" Draco said.

Dobby Disapparated with another loud 'clap'.

Ginny sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her forehead on them. "Oh Gods, that was embarrassing."

Draco only laughed and pulled himself up to sit beside her. "It's funny, actually."

Ginny laughed and shook her head. Draco stood and started putting his clothes back on. "What time is it?" He asked

Ginny shrugged and looked out the window. "Looks like its just beginning to get dark."

Draco looked at her and smirked as she began to dress also. "So you say you get that way, every time you smoke?"

Ginny blushed and looked at him. "Yeah..."

He put on his shirt and then through his cloak over his shoulder. Ginny finished buttoning her shirt and he laughed, eyeing her. She eyed him questioningly. Draco shook his head and went over to her. Without a word, he pulled her lips to his roughly.

Ginny almost protested when he pulled away. "Bring that stuff to the Head Boy's dormitory about midnight." He motioned to the weed and then shrugged. "If you want."

Then he left the room of requirement, the scent of weed trailing behind him.


End file.
